


The Smallest of Adventures

by Oakwyrm



Category: Thrilling Intent (Web Series)
Genre: Adventure, Charoth is adorable, Cute, Fluff, Gen, so are the imps, this is just all around cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-20 02:00:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8232164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oakwyrm/pseuds/Oakwyrm
Summary: Sometimes Charoth and some imps sneak off to have adventures of their own.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Jume suggested this a while ago in the TI discord and I decided I had to write it. It's too adorable not to.

Charoth snuck quietly around the back of the bar, peaking in through the door. Looking around he soon spotted Ashe at the bar talking with the one who smelled of smoke and alcohol. Neither of them was the one he was interested in this time, though. The sparkly sulphur smelling one was his current goal. Or rather the small red creatures he summoned. He spotted his target lounging on one of the benches, lazily creating symbols in the air that Charoth couldn't understand.

Three imps crowded around him but as soon as they caught sight of Charoth at the door they began gibbering excitedly and ran over. Charoth quickly ducked out before any of the large ones could see him.

Ashe raised an eyebrow as Strawberry the Sweet, Captain Allison of Space Research and the God Damn Wonderpuss all wandered out the back door of the bar.

“Where are they going?” she asked, glancing over at Markus. The tiefling shrugged.

“Wherever they want to, Ashe,” he replied.

Outside the bar the group of four had united and quietly begun sneaking towards the forest. Why they had decided it was so imperative for their little excursions to be a secret they didn't rightly know but it might have had something to do with that is always felt more important if the large ones didn't know what they were doing.

The trees loomed high up above them, sunlight filtering gently through the leaves as the rustles in the soft breeze. Charoth lead the way in among the huge trunks. The smell of moss and greenery doubled immediately. Charoth climbed quickly up on a nearby boulder and looked down at the gathered imps.

They gibbered questioningly at him and he pointed solemnly in the direction of a path they had never taken. The God Damn Wonderpuss stepped forwards and expressed some hesitation. That path was dark and thick with brambles. Charoth titled his head to the side and shrugged, jumping down from the boulder and beginning his walk towards the dark path.

The God Damn Wonderpuss sighed and followed along with the reluctance of someone who was clearly just following along because _someone_ on this god damn expedition needed to have at least some medical knowledge. Captain Allison of Space Research shook their head, looking down the path. Strawberry the Sweet smiled reassuringly at the two of them before running eagerly after Charoth. The two remaining imps looked at each other and shrugged, continuing with renewed enthusiasm.

The party of four small adventurers wandered forwards with renewed enthusiasm. A fox stopped for a moment to watch them pass but didn't bother them. Perhaps it sensed they had more important things to do. Or perhaps it, like many other creatures on the island, could sense the vague shadow that lingered around Charoth. A comforting darkness and a promise of what he could become, provided he got the right kind of guidance.

A finch watched them curiously from among the branches but didn't stay for long. Charoth lead the way fearlessly forwards. He had a proper goal in mind this time. Something he had glimpsed out of the corner of his eye when coming down here with Ashe a few weeks ago.

The woods creaked ominously around them but Charoth was determined. He would not be scared off by long shadows and tall trees. Neither would any of his companions. Captain Allison called attention to themself over by the roots of a large tree and Charoth halted his steps, turning to inspect what they'd found. A shining blue and green stone, oval and sleek, lay there among the fallen leaves of the previous autumn.

Strawberry picked it up and examined it with a critical eye before holding it aloft and excitedly pronouncing it worthy. In an instant the stone vanished with a pop to whatever region of hell the imps came from. Charoth sometimes wondered what they did with the odds and ends they collected. Occasionally he'd see them again as part of something gifted to the one that smelled of sulphur but more often than not their final purpose remained a mystery.

Charoth turned and continued down the path, determined to reach his destination only to come face to face with a fallen tree blocking the path. He blinked, sitting down and staring at it. Carefully he tapped it with his staff. Nothing happened.

He got up and walked over to it, touching the bark. He tilted his head to the side and raised his staff. With some effort he stabbed it into the old tree and got it to stick. Satisfied with his work he stepped aside and let the imps climb up first, following after them. He dislodging his staff once he was up and slid down the other side with ease.

Once he was there he had to blink a bit at the sudden light. The woods had opened up to form a sunlit clearing with grass high enough to completely hide the imps from sight. Through the middle of it ran Charoth's goal, a babbling brook sparkling in the sunlight. The tiny Death God ran forwards to crouch by the edge of the brook. Carefully he reached out and stuck his hand in the water, enjoying the coolness of it.

Quietly the God Damn Wonderpuss walked up and sat down beside him, watching him with some curiosity. Somewhere in the back Captain Allison and Strawberry were playfully fighting in the tall grass.

Charoth looked down at the bottom of the brook with searching eyes, trying to find something very specific. Soon he honed in on a glint of gold among the otherwise dark grey stones. He reached out towards it but it was too far out and he ended out losing his balance. He tumbled in with a small splash and soon resurfaced blinking and shaking the water out of his hair.

The God Damn Wonderpuss gave him a _look_. He ignored it and held up the golden thing with a considerable air of pride. Upon closer inspection it turned out to be less golden and more amber. A piece of tree resin fossilized over several millions of years that had somehow ended up at the bottom of this small stream.

Charoth nodded to himself as he looked at it. It would suit his purposes perfectly. He got up out of the brook, carefully cradling the thing to his chest. The God Damn Wonderpuss caught the attention of Captain Allison and Strawberry and together the four of them made their way back down the path to the Nine Shrines bar.

The imps ran gibbering over to the one that smelled of sulphur, who greeted them with a friendly smile. Charoth walked slowly over to where Ashe was, still holding onto the piece of amber tightly. She turned as she heard him approach and her eyes widened when she saw him.

“Charoth, you're soaked!” she said, picking him up and seating him on the counter in front of her. “Hold on a second I'll get a towel,” she said, leaning over to briefly kiss his forehead before heading out the back door. The one that smelled of smoke looked down at him.

“You got something for her, kid?” he asked in the gruff voice that Charoth had finally learned didn't mean he was angry. The little Death God nodded and carefully revealed the piece of amber he was holding. The gruff one made an odd sound like he was trying to hold something in.

Charoth titled his head to the side but Ashe returned a second later so he didn't have time to question it too much as he was soon engulfed in a soft towel. He squirmed slightly as she dried him off but the momentary discomfort was all worth it once she handed him a soft, warm blanket to wrap himself in.

Once he was comfortably wrapped up in it he carefully reached the piece of amber towards Ashe. She looked down at him in surprise for a second before smiling and taking it.

“Thank you,” she said warmly, pulling him into a hug. He closed his eyes contentedly and snuggle up closer to her.

“Well aren't you adorable,” the gruff one commented with some sarcasm.

“Shut up, Thog,” Ashe replied.

**Author's Note:**

> OK so I'll admit writing an almost completely dialog free fic with a main(ish) character that doesn't have facial expressions was a little challenging but I think I did good?


End file.
